


Fireworks

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [11]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar and Ramona go out to watch the fireworks.
Relationships: Ramona Badwolf/Cedar Wood
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 4





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 11 - Flare

The bright pops of color lit up the sky, as Cedar nestled in under Ramona’s arm. She had insisted on dragging the two of them out to watch the New Year’s fireworks, something that Ramona had never really bothered with. But Cedar had come prepared with blankets, a tarp, and even hot chocolate. She was really into this kind of thing. Ramona couldn’t help but find it kind of sweet.

“What are you wishing for?” Cedar asked, as a loud bang sounded overhead. 

“Wishes? On New Years?” Ramona shook her head. She’d never made a wish on New Years before. That sounded like the kind of thing only gushy people did, people who were just looking for a chance to make all of their fantasies come true. 

“Oh of course!” Cedar made an X with her hands. “You can’t tell me or it won’t come true. But I’ll tell you mine.”

Ramona stroked her arm. “It’s okay, Cedar. You don’t have to.” But she knew Cedar would tell her anyway. That was what she got for dating the daughter of Pinocchio. 

“I’m wishing for us to have our first kiss. Oh gosh.” Maybe Cedar was blushing, or maybe it was just the red fireworks overhead. “Now I’m embarrassed. It doesn’t have to be tonight, maybe just in the new year. I- ohh.”

Cedar was stopped in her tracks as Ramona’s lips brushed against hers. The wolf restrained herself from doing anything too crazy, like biting her. She didn’t want to scare the younger girl off. When she finally drew back, Cedar was sitting with her eyes closed and a silly smile on her face. “That everything you wished for?” Ramona quipped, and Cedar nodded enthusiastically. “Alright then. Now let’s actually watch the fireworks you wanted to see. Unless you wanted to come out here just for that.”

“Well, yes, I mean that was part of it. I can’t believe that just happened. I’m going to have to tell my dad about it. He’ll probably be super proud of me…”

Ramona tucked Cedar’s head back under her arm, letting the other girl just ramble. Without telling the other girl, she made a secret wish. _I wish this moment could go on forever and never stop._


End file.
